


Your vagabond shoes, they are longing to stray

by allandnothing



Series: Excuse the mess but we live here [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Infinity War Spoilers!, Peter Quill's POV, Post-Avengers 4, Post-Infinity War, because I said so fight me barbara, demisexual Gamora and bisexual Quill if you squint hard enough, is that creative writing or a John Mulaney reference, mostly comedy plus some light angst, other Avengers and Guardians are mentioned, the world may never know, these poor guys deserved a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandnothing/pseuds/allandnothing
Summary: “Alright, that’s settled,” Shuri clapped her hands before she moved to sit on the concrete so she could better look at everyone else “I’ll start. Quill, truth or dare?”He titled his head to the side, pondering it. He had known Shuri for a little over two weeks, but he felt like he trusted her enough not to ask him any embarrassing question. She surely seemed the most respectful and mature out of the teens, “Truth”“Are you two married?”He was wrong.After the war is over, and while the physical and psychological wounds caused by it are still fresh, an ill-matched group of friends decides to go for a walk and an ice-cream in Upstate New York. Set post-Avengers 4, so beware of Infinity War spoilers along the way.





	Your vagabond shoes, they are longing to stray

**Author's Note:**

> This is like, 10k words of absolutely nothing. Like, if you’re looking for a compelling story to read this is really not it, there’s no plot, just some of my favourite characters eating ice cream together.  
> Do I regret any of it? Nope.  
> Do I hope that you’ll like it? Yep.
> 
> Title from Frank Sinatra’s New York New York because I’m cheesy like that. It’s worth mentioning that I have absolutely no idea where exactly the Avengers facility is, nor if it is anywhere near any park, so please just bear with me
> 
> Also, for the record, and to avoid any confusion, this is all told from Quill’s perspective, and when he says “Peter” (or “Little Peter”) he’s referring to Parker. Quill refers to himself as Quill. Just so you know x

 They had won, the universe was once again safe and Thanos was dead, not even an atom of his body remained to be seen after Thor had taken care of him. But if you looked at them, at their haunted eyes, at the bruises on their bodies, and at their jerky, sometimes panicked movements, it didn’t look like it. Everyone was alive, everyone who had died The First Time around had been brought back into the land of the living by those who had survived to fix it, and everyone was okay, but none of them looked like winners.

Logically, Quill knew that was to be expected. The aftermath of Ego had left every member of his team shaken and traumatized, and it took them a good couple of months to stop waking up from nightmares in the middle of the night, crying out in fear of a member of their family being gone, but this was so much worse.

The wounds, of course, were the first sign of how much the war had marked them. Not even a person in the Avengers facility was left unscratched, and although none of them was in grave conditions, they surely didn’t look ready for another, eventual battle (he was sure that if someone had tried to take over the world, right there and then, he wouldn’t even have tried to lift a finger to stop them- he was _so_ tired).

Tony held himself stiffly, his stab wound still not fully healed as he walked around the laboratories, a bright smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes (both because of the fresh trauma and the big purple bruise on one of them); the Captain (he felt wrong calling him by his first name, he was his childhood hero, after all) was now showing off a metal arm, similar to his friend's, only that it was replacing his right limb; the kid who shared his name had a large cut on his cheek from where Maw had almost gotten to him before Stark and Strange had swooped in to protect him, and although he joked about it, bragging about how much girls love scars, he could see that he was in pain whenever he smiled at his teammates; Mantis had broken her wrist when Thanos had shaken her off of him and she was now showing off a colorful plaster full of drawings made by her newly acquired friends; and Quill- well, Quill was probably the most battled up of them all.

That big bastard that called himself Cull Obsidian had in fact taken a particular disliking to him, and during the final- and fairly epic- battle against Thanos he had managed to mow him down with his enormous weapon, cutting deep into his right leg. The other Guardians had immediately jumped in to defend him, not daring to risk losing him again (Rocket seemed the most wrathful of them all, attacking Obsidian with a violence that scared even him), as he tried to cover up his wound as much as he could, and had it not been for Princess Shuri, who skilfully healed his broken bones once the battle was over, he probably would’ve lost a leg.

(He didn’t make that supposition, Shuri made sure to brag about it repeatedly while showing off her work on him to a concerned- but relieved- Gamora)

Shuri also stated that she could’ve healed his leg completely and without problem, just like she had done with Wanda Maximoff’s broken arm, instead of treating it partially and letting his body do the rest of it, but since she wasn’t an expert on alien anatomy she wanted to mess as little as possible with it (“And that's very humble, coming from her”, had teasingly commented her brother T’Challa, approving of her decision). So yeah, he now had to move around with crutches, which was annoying as hell, but at least he didn’t die. And to be fair, it wasn’t that bad: using crutches made him look pitiful to the rest of the Guardians, who helped him out whenever he couldn't reach his Zune or was too in pain to stand up and get himself a drink, and Drax even piggy-backed him around the facility on more than one occasion.

But the psychological wounds, those were the biggest of them all. He couldn’t diagnose himself or others with any disorders, but he knew enough about mental health to say that they were all suffering from light post-traumatic stress. He couldn’t let any of his teammates out of his sight for too long, always checking on them every few minutes, and he could see that he wasn’t the only one. The Captain would sometimes stride across the facility, looking for Bucky or Sam to make sure they hadn’t somehow turned back into dust while he wasn’t paying attention, and Stark was being particularly tactile with his friends, ruffling Little Peter’s hair and clasping Rhodey on the shoulder whenever he came across them, as though to reassure himself they were really there, and the Guardians could relate to that the most.

They had always been a cuddly bunch, even if they never admitted it aloud. Quill and Kraglin were both raised by Ravagers, so sleeping in a dog pile every night was normal for them, but it started to be a habit for the whole family whenever they were particularly anxious or stressed. The first week after Ego had been spent by sleeping every night in the captain’s cabin, where the bed was big enough to hold all of their shapeless mess without problem, and that habit was back in full force now. If Stark had any questions when he showed them their rooms and watched in amazement as they moved all the mattresses into the bigger one and proceeded to sleep all tangled up like the touchy-feely bunch of emotional losers that they were, he didn’t speak them aloud.

However, it was the way they reacted to outside stimulus that was really concerning. Whenever someone made a sudden movement or a loud unexpected sound boomed for no reason, hands would fly to weapons, suits would be activated, and people would duck behind furniture. They probably all looked like a bunch of idiots, but it was so tragic even he couldn’t laugh about it.

A particular moment like these had happened that morning, in the Avengers’ kitchen. He had been busy making himself and his teammates some tea (they weren’t in the right conditions to drink coffee yet) when suddenly Peter’s phone fell on the ground across the room where he was sitting on the couch along with Mantis, Shuri and Groot, all of them busy drawing silly cartoons on the empath’s cast. Everyone flinched, and his hands automatically reached for his blasters, but Gamora was quicker, as she literally launched herself at him, making them both fall on the floor behind the counter with a loud thud and cry of pain from him.

What followed were Gamora’s fumbled apologies as she checked his leg (he told her it was okay, he was okay, and the way he threw herself across the kitchen at him was so badass he would've kissed her if it wasn’t for the kids in the room), Peter's self-deprecating distress, as he blamed himself and his phone for the accident, and Quill’s realization that his team really needed some time out.

He loved the Avengers, and he was glad they offered them a place to sleep while they healed from their wounds (the Benatar was their home and it held a special place in their hearts but they couldn’t spend all of their recovering time in it, where it was parked behind the facility), but Earth itself wasn’t as carefree as Peter remembered it to be. Not even a day had passed from the end of the war that a bunch of scientists sent by the government had appeared in front of the facility, demanding to be let in and take a look at the newer members of the Avengers.

Stark explained that they were there on accounts of a certain Ross (he spoke the name with a grimace) and that they needed to examine each of them, because apparently, this Ross dude wanted to keep track of every superhero on Earth and their respective abilities and long story short they wanted a vial of their blood and a list of their capabilities.

“It’s for securities reasons," explained Tony, and his tone suggested that even he wasn’t buying that excuse, and Quill was too tired to argue.

His own examination went fine, and after the scientists had taken some of his blood and told him he could leave he waved them goodbye with a cheerful “Good luck analyzing that, suckers”, before making his grand exit, which would’ve looked much cooler had he not been hobbling on his crutches.

The same couldn’t be said about the other Guardians.

Mantis spent the entire time with the scientists listing the emotions of the one that was touching her, which made him very uncomfortable (again, not a supposition, as Mantis listed that off too. He was so proud of his little sister), Rocket’s classification as a sentient being was put into question until the doctors decided to just take some of his blood too after he started growling threateningly at them, Groot had no blood to be taken, so he just offered them a leaf, Kraglin cried out through the whole thing as if he was being disemboweled, Nebula had been smart enough to not be spotted by the scientists when they first arrived, and Drax discovered he had a reflex that made him punch the nearest person whenever someone poked the inside of his elbow with a needle.

Gamora was the only one who was composed during her examination, but the moment Quill saw her dark green blood flow into the vial he had to grab Drax for support to keep himself from throwing up. He was trying not to think of That First Time, he really did, but the sight of her blood reminded him of how she had died in a pool of it, alone on a freezing unknown planet, and he had enough sense in himself to avoid yelling at the scientists to make it quicker and stop his suffering.

“Okay, I’ve had enough,” he mumbled as he sat up against the counter, too tired to lift himself off the floor just yet “We really need a break”

“I thought that was the reason why we are staying here” commented Mantis, confused. Her nails were tapping on her cast with a rhythmic beat that he could recognize from one of the songs of her playlist on the Zune.

"It is,” he nodded, looking up at Gamora with inquiring eyes. She leaned down next to him and lifted him up from his armpits, shrugging off little Peter’s offer to help her with a tiny smile. Once he was again on his feet he leaned against her while catching his breath, thanking her with a quick kiss on her hairline. His physiology allowed him to heal faster but _god_ it hurt like a bitch “But I think we have been inside for too long, we need to breathe in some fresh air,” he nodded to the human teen “What about a walk into the park?”

“Are you sure you’re up for a walk?” he asked, looking pointedly at his leg, but Shuri waved a hand in denial.

“His leg his fine, his enhanced healing is doing miracles on it,” she explained, but that didn’t seem to calm Gamora’s concerns “I’m sure a walk will actually do him some good”

“See, guys? I’m fine!”

“I am Groot”

“I’m _not_ pretending,” he scoffed, but his tree son didn’t look impressed, so he decided to approach the subject from a different angle “I just really want an ice cream. Mantis, have you ever had an ice cream?”

The girl’s eyes light up, her antennae twitching in excitement, “I don’t believe I have!”

“There, you heard that, Mantis wants an ice cream” he bumped his shoulder with Gamora’s, who was trying very hard to suppress a grin “Do you really want to keep Mantis from tasting her first ever ice cream?”

Gamora sighed really loudly in mock annoyance, before letting the grin widen on her face. “Alright, we’ll go for an ice cream,” he couldn’t contain his little ‘yay!’ of joy, and Mantis almost clasped her hands in happiness before remembering about her injury “Can you lead the way, Pete?”

The teen’ scar couldn’t keep him from smiling brightly as he nodded, any concern for Quill’s leg vanished after Shuri’s reassurance, “Sure! I’ll call Ned, he'll love it!”

He had no idea who Ned was but he nodded with a smile, “Awesome! Mantis, go ask Drax and the others if they want to come, and Groot, leave that console down, we’ve got better stuff to do”

The tree sighed in annoyance but did as he was told, and Quill’s eyes fell on the remaining figure in the corner of the room. He was the only one who had yet not said anything on the topic of ice cream, and although he seemed really shady and he was still debating if he trusted him or not, Gamora and Nebula had immediately taken a liking to him, so not inviting him would’ve seemed really impolite.

“What about you, Morticia?” he called out, crutching up towards him. The god looked up at him, surprised, “You up for a walk?”

Loki regarded him with a lopsided grin, not unkind, “I believe I’m not particularly welcome here in New York. Or on Midgard, in general”

“That was before you helped defeat Thanos,” commented Gamora, who in his opinion was the biggest expert in the ‘People Hated Me For What I Did But I Saved The Universe So They Kind Of Like Me Now That’s Confusing’ topic, “You’re a hero just like everyone else”

“I don’t think it’s that easy” he answered, looking down at his hands. The dude really knew how to make others feel bad for him, thought Quill with a smile.

“Come oooon, Loki,” whined Shuri, grabbing his arm and trying to lift him up but with no success, “We’ll have fun, we’ll stay as far away from people as possible so nobody will recognize you!”

“We can also dress you up!” offered Peter, after he had finished his call to his friend. He looked at the Guardians apologetically, but also with a trace of amusement, “Some of you will have to cover up to not scare people, and Loki could do the same, I’m sure nobody will recognize him”

“See? It’s all set” agreed Quill, regarding Loki again. He looked more convinced than before and he wasn’t trying too hard to resist Shuri’s pull “We’ll have fun, come on, man”

The god sighed loudly, exasperated, but the smile on his face made it clear that he was pretending.

“All right” he nodded, standing up. Shuri made a quick dance of victory “But if anyone tries to kill me it’ll be all on you”

“Great, ice creams and a fight, exactly our kind of afternoon” he waggled his eyebrows at Gamora who smirked in response, “To the dressing room!"

 

* * *

 

Having Shuri and Peter, two teenagers with questionable fashion sense, dress up their mismatched group of aliens probably wasn’t the best idea, thought Quill as he watched in amusement as the two humans tried to dress up Groot, but it was the only option they had. All the other Avengers were busy in some super important meeting that surely wasn’t all that super or important if the Guardians weren’t invited, so none of them was free to offer clothing advice, and the only other (half) human left only knew 1980s Earth, so maybe it was for the best to let the kids handle it.

For his standards, they did quite a good job.

Gamora was standing beside him, playing absently with the hem of the black hoodie that was hiding most of her green skin and recently earned scars, adorably shifting from one foot to the other on the sneakers Shuri had provided her with (“get it? They’re _sneak_ ers. You know? Because they- why does nobody get this joke”). The hood covering her head also hid part of her green face, but Peter had decided to add a large pair of dark sunglasses to the mix, “just to be sure”, which effectively made her look like a celebrity hiding from the paparazzi. Mantis, too, was wearing a hoodie to cover her very alien looking antennae, but she had opted for a colorful pair of hot pink sunglasses to hide her big black eyes.

“It’s only momentary,” had reassured them Shuri, “As soon as we’re away from people you can take them off”

To be fair, Quill was absolutely loving the clothes changes. He was a bit biased, that was clear, as he loved Gamora to pieces regardless of what she wore, but the flat shoes? She had never worn them, preferring her usual pair of heeled boots- god only knew how she managed to fight in them-, and he was just now realizing how smaller he was compared to him. She could easily kill him with just a ballpoint pen, he knew that, and he loved it, but her current outfit made her look so adorably _tiny_ it was making his heart burst with love.

Gamora seemed to sense his gaze and turned towards him, immediately smiling when she saw the adoration which he was sure was written all over his face.

She lifted up her glasses and put them on her head- which took her a couple of tries as they kept falling back onto her nose, and that only made him grin harder- and closed the remaining distance between them, “What?”

“Nothin',” he shrugged, matching her soft tone, just taking her in. They surely looked like the most cliché of couples, standing there like morons just staring into each other's eyes, but it didn’t matter because next thing he knew Gamora was leaning up on her tip-toes and brushing her lips against his, so gently and lovingly that he, Star-Lord, Legendary Outlaw, Guardian of the Galaxy, kind-of-but-not-really Avenger, _melted_ right there and then.

One of her hands came up to his cheek, while the other grabbed his various necklaces- with very little force, as she still doubted his ability to stand up on his own after his injury- and since he couldn’t reciprocate her touch, as both of his hands were busy holding his crutches, he tilted his head to the side, kissing her back and smiling against her lips.

“Can you _not_.”

Loki’s sudden voice was so unexpected and so close that they both quickly jumped apart from each other, heat rising to their cheeks. Fortunately, none of the kids seemed to have noticed their recent effusion, as they were all busy convincing Groot to not tear his pants off again.

The god was standing there in the least god-like fashion he had ever seen: his earlier cape and regal clothes were gone, and he was now showing off a pair of knee-length sport shorts that displayed his new bruises, along with a pair of black tennis shoes and a gray t-shirt that honest to god, he couldn’t make this shit up even if he tried, said “bite me”. His black hair was pulled up in a messy bun and Quill could see that the teens had tried to make him look like a casual jogger going for a late morning run, to make him blend in and not be noticed, but the outfit could’ve worked on _anyone_ except Loki.

“I’m in a committed relationship and all, but I gotta say, dude,” he looked him up and down again, and the god crossed his arms on his chest in annoyance “You look pretty hot”

“Please” deadpanned Loki, nodding at him, “You’re the only one dressed decently, don’t rub salt on the wound”

To be fair, he was wearing his usual jeans and boots, and along with them he was showing off a Fleetwood Mac t-shirt Stark had gifted him once the war was over, as a welcome gift, adorned with his usual number of necklaces, and he really couldn’t blame Loki’s annoyance. The only habitual thing missing from his outfit was his blasters, as Peter had told them to leave all weapons in the compound, but he had a switchblade dagger hidden into his jeans, and he bet Loki did too. He opened his mouth to reply with a snarky comment, but Mantis’ squeal of delighted kept him from doing so.

“Done!” exclaimed Shuri, showing off an exasperated Groot that looked like he was regretting every single one of his life choices. He was wearing a pair of jeans (no shoes, of course. as it was impossible to find any that fit his feet) and a long-sleeved shirt with some 21st century band name drawn over it (he recognized it from one of Peter’s playlists, it was one of the good ones), and although it was June and it was pretty damn hot outside the teens had also given him a scarf made of some thin fabric to cover part of his face. He couldn’t help but laugh when his eyes fell on the old Stark Industries hat he was wearing.

“Aw, man” he teased, walking up to his son to look him over, “Groot _hates_ hats”

“I am Groot,” snapped the tree, crossing his arms and glaring at Quill.

“Language,” both he and Gamora said in automatic, although they knew it was useless. There was no way of growing up a polite space pirate tree. And anyway, regardless of how ugly it was to hear a teen swear like that, it also was so, so reassuring to hear him do it. After everything that had happened during the war Groot had gone uncharacteristically quiet, his usual groans of annoyance turned into panicked looks whenever he couldn’t immediately see all members of his family, his more than just occasional swears turned into tight and desperate hugs, and it broke his heart to see him like that, so getting insulted by him meant that they were all slowly healing. Going back to how things once were, one step at a time.

“We promised him that once we’re done he can eat the hat.” announced Peter, crossing his arms as though that had been a big achievement for him.

“It would be a shame, though,” commented Mantis, touching the hat with one of her long fingers, and Groot didn’t brush her off like he normally would- he had a soft spot for her, maybe the small age gap made it easier for them to bond “It is a pretty hat”

He made a mental note to remind himself to get Mantis one of the stereotypical “I heart NY” hats before they left Earth.

“Alright, let’s go,” interjected Loki, and he almost seemed impatient, which was weird for his usual gloomy personality. He must have sensed his curiosity because he shrugged, “If my brother sees me like this I’m never going to hear the end of it”

“Too late,” laughed Shuri walking towards the exit with her phone held up like a trophy, “I took pictures, can’t wait to send them to the Dora Milaje group chat”

Getting out of the compound was easier said than done, as its endless hallways and countless rooms made up for a confusing maze for the ill-assorted group, but after almost ten minutes, and after they somehow ended back to the starting point of the dressing room not once, but twice, they finally made it out of the building, waving goodbye to the usual security guards at the exit. They all blinked perplexedly at the sight of them, and especially at the sight of Loki, some of them even daring to smirk at his appearance, and the god looked like he regretted taking part into this field trip. He didn’t regret it enough to turn on his heels and go back inside, though, and Quill smiled at him, earning himself an annoyed and very god-ish “shut up”.

None of the other Guardians had wanted to join them- they were all busy playing a particularly intense game of poker, and from what he had understood the stake was the Chinese leftovers from the day before- so it was just the seven of them, walking under the warm 10 am sun like the weirdest scout group. Little Peter had wanted to invite some of the Avengers to come, but they were all still busy, so they had to resort to leaving them a post-it note in every common room to avoid them going into a panic when they noticed their absence. Shuri and Peter had written them, and they all read _'Went for ice creams, if there are any aliens sighting on the tv that’s us, sorry in advance, love you xoxo_ ’, so he thought they still had something to worry about.

Shuri, Peter, Groot and Mantis were walking ahead of them, arm in arm, skipping over the sidewalk's cracks and finding a pattern in its tiles, jumping from one to the other and laughing like maniacs, while Quill, Gamora and Loki walked a few meters behind them. He wasn’t slow with crutches, but he also wasn’t walking at his normal speed, so he knew both of them were purposefully slowing their pace to keep him company, and that warmed his heart.

He instinctively thought about reaching for his Zune and earbuds, ready to listen to some music with Gamora as they usually did when they were alone, but Loki’s presence cut him off. He stopped in his tracks, reaching for the mp3 player, unplugging the earphones, and he handed it to Gamora.

“Here,” he said, quickly starting to walk again before the teens got too far away, “Go wild”

Gamora smirked, as he knew how much of a fan she was of the most intense songs on the Zune, and from over her shoulder, he could see Loki looking at the little device with interest. He was trying to seem detached, looking forwards, then at his feet, then again at the Zune, but the fact that he had stopped walking along with Gamora when Quill did made them both look right through his facade.

“What is it?” he asked after a few moments of companionable walking, in which the warrior at his side swiped through the Zune songs.

“Music,” replied Gamora, and as if to demonstrate a soft melody started to fill the air. Quill smiled, recognizing the song immediately, as the slow notes of a bass wafted around them.

" _Holly came from Miami F.L.A. Hitch-hiked her way across the U.S.A. Plucked her eyebrows on the way, shaved her legs and then he was a she, she said, hey babe, take a walk on the wild side. Said, hey honey, take a walk on the wild side_."

Loki’s head was tilted to the side like a dog trying to understand a weird sound he just heard, but his face was relaxed in contentment.

“It sounds funny,” he commented, before looking forward again. Gamora just shrugged, pocketing the Zune but making sure they could still hear its music.

“You’ll get used to it.”

He had absolutely no idea where they were going- it had been like that from the moment they set foot on Earth, although the Guardians still thought of him as an expert of his planet- but Peter seemed to do, at least presumably, so they kept walking on. After twenty minutes, and after they all stopped to let him catch his breath a couple of times, they finally reached a quiet little park, far away enough from the busy streets to be relatively void of people. It had a nice artificial pond in the middle of it and they walked towards it, ducking their heads in a totally unsuspicious manner whenever a sparse jogger passed them, while Peter looked around like a meerkat.

“Ned says he’s somewhere here,” he explained, as Mantis began turning her head in time with him as though to help him, even if she had no idea who Ned was. Soon Groot and Shuri joined them, more to mock them than actually help, and as if on cue a chubby Asian boy starting waving at them from the other side of the pond, an enormous smile on his face visible from meters away.

“He’s very enthusiastic, it can be a little overwhelming,” quickly warned Peter before running up to Ned to give him a bear hug as Mantis followed suit. Ned laughed breathlessly as he embraced back the alien.

“Oh, do tell” smirked Gamora, knowingly, as she put her glasses up on her hoodie to glare at Quill. He put a hand on his heart in mock offence.

“I gave you my last slice of pizza yesterday! This is how you repay me?”

Gamora nodded at his point, grabbing his hand and absentmindedly tracing his veins with her fingers still hidden by her long sleeves, “You’re right, that was insensitive of me” she smiled at him and leaned up to rapidly kiss his jaw. He usually was the one to initiate any sort of contact so he loved it when the roles were reversed. Also, he counted at least three knives on her when she pushed her side against his.

“You guys are disgusting,” mumbled Loki as he walked past them, grabbing Gamora’s glasses and putting them on like some sort of overdramatic diva. In the meanwhile, Ned freed himself from the embrace he had gotten captured into and walked up to them, Peter at his side.

“Everyone, this is Ned,” he announced cheerfully, his healing scar glistering in the sunlight. Ned made a little sheepish wave at them, and Shuri immediately waved back “Ned, this is everyone”

“He’s happy!” announced Mantis joyfully, still holding the kid by his arm while showing off a megawatt smile.

“I have all of your action figures” he burst out, looking at all of them in awe. He seemed undecided who to focus on as his gaze kept shifting from one of them to the other.

“We have action figures?” asked Quill, incredulous, “And _nobody told me_?!”

As it turned out, not only did they have creepily accurate actions figures, but Ned had also bought them all with him to have them signed. So after they exchanged greetings, and after Gamora managed to remove Mantis from Ned’s arm (the kid gave off so much positive energy the empath had draped herself over him like a snake) they walked towards a series of benches along the side of the pond. They all sat under a weeping willow away from the main path, and felt like they were hidden away enough to be safe, so they all relaxed their postures and took off any superfluous piece of clothing (Gamora’s quick reflexes kept Groot from throwing his hat straight into the water) while still keeping their hoodies on.

Ned showed each of them their respective plastic characters, and they all spent a certain amount of time comparing them to the real things (“my nose isn’t _that_ big, is it?”) before they all signed them with a sharpie the kid had conveniently brought along.

“My best friend is Spider-Man, but it’s not everyday you meet a god, aliens, and Wakanda’s princess”, he joked, looking at the figures that were given back to him as if they were the most precious thing in the universe.

“Speaking of Wakanda-“ interjected Shuri while whipping out her holographic phone, all business-like “I have some funny pictures of my brother that would look really good as a moodboard-"

Loki seemed the most mesmerized by his tinier self as he held it up in front of his face and looked at it intently, lifting the sunglasses up his head to take a better look at it. He seemed incredulous- and Quill had a feeling it had something to do with his ‘I’m not considered a hero’ complex- but he soon enough shook himself out of it, signing his character’s cape (he made sure to draw a couple of horns over the ‘o’) and handed it back to Ned with a smile. The kid almost passed out on spot.

“Alright, there’s an ice cream stand not too far away,” said Peter when everyone had sat down on the benches and signed their characters. He looked like some sort of entertainer from the worst summer camp in existence “I don’t think it’s a good idea to go together, it’ll only attract people’s attention, so Ned, Shuri and I will take care of it, along with any human looking person that wishes to help us?”

He was about to offer himself- a bad offer, really, considering he couldn’t even walk by his own- but Mantis beat him to it by enthusiastically jumping up from her seat with a squeal, “Me! I’ll come with you!”

Peter nodded with a smile, “Great, love the vivacity. Do you have any preferences or should we let Mantis choose your ice creams flavors?"

“I have no idea what an ice cream is, to begin with,” said Loki in all honesty, not unkind “I’ll let the empath decide for me”

Mantis seemed touched by the trust the god was putting in her.

“I haven’t been on Earth in thirty years” commented Quill, feeling old just by saying that sentence “Get me any flavor I might have missed in the meanwhile”

Peter nodded, but Ned looked horrified, murmuring a worried “Oh god, what are we supposed to pick” while the four of them walked away towards the ice cream stand. He took the occasion to stretch his injured leg with a groan, feeling itchy all over. He wasn’t wearing a cast, just some really thick bandages covering his limb from ankle to the upper part of his thigh (it was the best choice to avoid being unable to even move a muscle of it for weeks) and it was a _torture_ under the sun of that warm June day. He was lucky they had found some seats in the shade or he would've had to resort to throwing himself into the pond.

Gamora seemed to sense his discomfort as she leaned over him, lifting up the hem of his jeans and looking at the gauzes like they had personally offended her. A jogger ran past their bench and her hand tightened protectively over his leg, involuntarily, before she realized it wasn’t a threat and relaxed.

“Obsidian?” asked Loki from Quill's right side, glancing at his injury with sympathy. The big bastard had almost managed to get him, too, but he had avoided him by suddenly turning into an insect- the sly fucker.

He nodded, “Easy-going fella”

Loki grinned, leaning on his elbows on his knees, “You’ll live” he said with lightness, before his eyes lifted up from Quill’s leg to look at Gamora “The way you slaughtered him was impressive, by the way” he commented, and the warrior straightened up, almost like she needed to show an imposing posture to talk about the way she and the other Guardians had killed Obsidian, “I never thought a sword could be so successful in a task like that”

Gamora smiled proudly, hand automatically reaching for her loyal companion hanging on her side before she remembered she had left it at the Avengers’ facility, “The Godslayer is a skilled blade, but the weapon doesn’t make the fighter.” she almost seemed smug, and he couldn’t help smirking. She had some serious self-esteem issues as a result of her years under Thanos, so whenever she praised herself it was like hearing angels sing.

Loki lifted his eyebrows, surprised, “Godslayer? Did it earn its title or is it just a name you gave to it?”

Again that smile, “It surely did earn its title now”

He couldn’t help but beam proudly at his girl. She, along with Drax, Thor and Nebula, had been the one to take down Thanos and finally kill him at the end of all, and although she had kept herself back a bit (she didn’t say it, and he was sure the others hadn’t noticed, but he could tell that she was letting Nebula strike the most attacks, probably feeling like she owed her that) the Godslayer did its job, and it did it damn well.

Loki snorted, turning his head to gaze at the sunlight reflecting off the pond in front of them, “That bastard wished he had been a god"

“I am Groot!” exclaimed Groot from over Quill’s shoulder. A tiny robin was inspecting his head with interest, confused as to why his tree was suddenly talking.

“Oh, look who’s speaking!” joked Loki, crossing his arms in mock annoyance and glaring at Groot. The tree teen stuck his tongue out at him.

“You understand Groot, too?” asked Quill, incredulous, glancing at the god.

“Of course,” he nodded “I took it as an elective course back on Asgard”

He scoffed, as he had heard the same thing from his brother, too, “What a bunch of nerds, you Asgardians”

Loki opened his mouth to reply, looking offended, but he was interrupted when the four teens came back from their ice cream mission, each of them holding two cones in their hands.

“The vendor apparently recognized us when we got here,” said Peter as he started handing each of them their respective ice cream, “He wanted to give us ice cream for free. I obviously refused but that’s still cool, isn’t it?”

“So cool” confirmed Ned, nodding along to the story.

“You refused?” asked Quill as Shuri handed him his own cone. It was barely holding up three large spoons of ice cream and he involuntarily licked his lips, “You’re too good for this world, Pete”

Peter blushed at the compliment, which made a weird but not unpleasant contrast with his scar, before ducking his head and sitting down between Shuri and Mantis. They spent a couple of minutes in silence, each of them occupied by their cone. The human teens were the only ones acting composed through the whole thing: Mantis was obviously having some difficulties, as she couldn't figure out a way to lick it without moving the scoops around, and it only resulted in her face being covered in black cherry cream; Groot was voraciously _eating_ it, and any warning about a brain freeze were met by an annoyed “I am Groot”, until he- unsurprisingly- had to stop not long after to clench at his head in pain; Loki was trying very hard to act nonchalant, or as nonchalant as one could act when eating a colorful ice cream and wearing a ‘bite me' t-shirt, but his efforts were met by a melting cone dripping right onto his knees; Gamora was taking small licks of her own cone, probably trying to savor the foreign taste, while Quill was eating it as though it was his last meal.

Another jogger passed by, looking at them with a mix of amusement and confusion.

When the silence had started to become unnerving- he wasn’t made for comfortable silences, he was more of a pointless conversations at every hour of the day kind of guy- he decided to focus on Gamora at his side.

“Hey,” he leaned over to her, curiously examining her ice cream “Can I?”

The warrior nodded, holding out her cone for him to lick. Mantis had picked strawberry and pistacchio for her, and it was adorably perfect. After loudly smacking his tongue like some sort of culinary critic deciding his final verdict, and earning himself a playful shove from Gamora, he offered his own cone to her, returning the favor.

That was just another sign of how much they had grown as a group during the last four years. During their first months of living together on the Milano, they had all immediately noticed, with no small amount of concern, how stiffly Gamora held herself at the dinner table, how quickly she devoured her food the moment it was put in front of her and how rigid the hands gripping her plate were. After Rocket had teased her about it- his snarky tone doing a bad job of covering his worry for her- she had confessed that that was just a habit she had picked up from her childhood. Her homeworld was poor, her family had very little to eat, and her training under Thanos had been more of a survival test than anything, so she saw food as something that could be taken away from her at any moment, regardless of how safe she was with her new teammates.

Quill and Drax- the only two of the group that knew enough about cooking to not set the kitchen on fire- silently agreed to always give her a bit more food than the others, and to make enough for a second serving, just in case.

Four years later, she had completely lost the habit, preferring to sit comfortably at the dinner table (in an “un-lady-like manner”, his grandma would’ve probably commented), sharing bites of her food with whoever looked interested in it, and she now went as far as offering him a lick her own ice-cream, which in his opinion was the cutest way to show that she trusted him. He was so proud of his girl.

Her face lit up in curiosity after tasting his ice cream, and looked at it in wonder, “What’s that?”

“That, babe, is Nutella,” he proudly stated, licking his cone for good measure “I didn’t know they had made it into an ice cream flavor, but it’s like, the best thing in the goddamn world”

“Amen, brother,” preached Shuri from over Gamora’s shoulder, and Peter nodded solemnly while his own vanilla and hazelnuts ice cream dribbled all over his chin. The conversation about Nutella seemed to remind Ned of something as he suddenly leaned forward to better see Quill.

“You were abducted in 1988, right?” he asked, completely unprompted and out of the blue. Both the princess and his friend slapped his arm in shock, as Gamora and Quill whipped their heads around in surprise.

“You can’t just ask people _that_ , Ned!” cried Peter, putting his free hand over his face in embarrassment. He seemed more guilty than Ned himself, so he guessed he was the one who told him that. His friend looked embarrassed as well so Quill quickly jumped in to save his face.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” and he was honest. With everything that had happened in the last three weeks a curious kid asking him personal questions was the last of his problems “Yeah, I was picked up in 1988”

Ned nodded, his awkwardness fading away in favor of curiosity.

“I saw your story on one episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved” he replied, matter-of-factly, like what he just said was somehow meant to make sense to him.

Too bad it didn’t.

“You saw _what_?” he asked, turning around to better look at him over Gamora, who was now as confused as he was, as Mantis emerged from her ice cream long enough to inquire, “What’s a Buzzfeed?” in perfect unison with Loki.

“Oh my god” exclaimed Peter, looking at him as though he suddenly was a completely different person “You’re right, I didn’t think about it!”

“Yes! I remember it too!” added Shuri, immediately whipping out her phone “Oh my god people are going to go _insane_ when they find out you’re alive and saved the universe-”

“Oh my gosh we’ve _got_ to share this on Instagram” exclaimed Ned as he scrambled for his phone, but Loki was quick to interrupt all of their enthusiasm.

“Anyone cares to explain to us what the hell you’re talking about?” he asked, calmly, and Quill wholeheartedly agreed with the sentiment.

“When you were abducted- I mean, picked up-” started explaining Peter, pausing every now and then to lick his quickly melting ice cream “Nobody had any idea where you went, your grandfather or some other relative looked for you for months but they never came up with anything, so people started making conspiracy theories about it. Some said you were kidnapped by the mafia, some said you got lost and died and they never found your body again, and some said you were abducted by aliens-“

“People used to laugh at the last theory” continued Ned, clearly entertained beyond words by the whole deal “But that’s actually what happened, and that’s, like, the _coolest thing ever_ , we’ve got to write an article about it or something and-“

The three teenagers kept squealing like overexcited mice at the thought, making up plans on how to break the news, but Quill’s mind had started wandering halfway through Peter’s speech.

He had imagined that his grandpa would’ve looked for him all over Missouri, and he had hated Yondu for taking him away from his family- but it had just now occurred to him that he was finally back on Earth after thirty years. He could look for what was left of that family. He could ask Stark or even one of the kids to do a quick research to find out if his grandpa was still alive. And if he was, he could visit him, and finally explain what had happened that night in 1988. He could finally put his heart at peace- because even if he had been just a child at the time he knew that losing him would’ve tormented that man for his entire life- and he could have him meet his family, and they could-

The possibilities were making his head spin, but Gamora’s hand grounded him.

“You okay?” she asked, softly, looking at him with concern, both of their cones forgotten for the moment. He was sure he looked like he had just seen a ghost. He nodded, not trusting his voice enough to speak.

The teens seemed to sense his uneasiness, too, as they stopped talking and looked at him with soft, worried gazes. Peter seemed to know exactly what was troubling him as he leaned forward in his seat, “I can see if he’s still around, you know? Just ask”

“Thank you,” nodded Quill, finally finding his voice again, giving the teen a tiny shaky smile, “But- _later_. Not now”

As much as he was anxious about discovering if his grandpa was still alive, he felt like he needed to psychologically prepare himself for it. He surely wasn’t ready to hear if his family on Earth was still alive or not while he was eating an ice cream in a park with a broken leg.

“We don’t have to tell people you’re alive, either,” added Ned, guilt evident in the frowns on his round face, and he smiled more genuinely this time to ease his worries.

“Nah, not a chance” he smirked, turning back to his ice cream. Gamora relaxed beside him as she saw the tension leave his shoulders “We’re gonna make a video about it and upload it on the Tube thing, people will go _crazy_ ”

The teens’ faces lit up again like Christmas trees, “But later” he repeated, firmly “Once we’re back to the facility”

That didn’t seem to lessen their excitement in the least, as they started squeaking happily while planning how to make a video. Groot growled under his breath, annoyed by the high pitched sounds. Beside him, Mantis finished her ice cream. She stared at her now empty cone for a long moment, in silence, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

“Is this edible?” she asked, holding it up like the skull from Hamlet.

“Yep,” answered Peter, biting his own cone as if to prove his point, “But if you want you can feed it to the ducks there”

“Duck?” asked Mantis, her head tilted to the side. Groot bent down, looking at her in confusion.

“Yeah, come on, I’ll show you” Peter stood up, extending his bare hand to the alien, which in Quill’s opinion was probably the best and easiest way to make her happy- just trusting her enough to let her touch you. She grabbed it, and together they walked up to the pond’s side, a couple of meters in front of them.

Peter started taking little pieces of his own cone and throwing it towards the few ducks floating around in the water. When one of them swam up to eat one of the pieces Mantis squealed in surprise, immediately imitating the teen.

The ducks started making happy, satisfied little noises in thanks, and Mantis answered back with her own excited giggles. That was just another one of those moments where he wished he had accepted Tony’s offer to give them all a phone, instead of turning it down in a ‘what do I need a phone for, all the people I care about are here’ fashion. Gamora leaned her head on his shoulder, snaking her arms around his own, and he rested his head on her hair, resolving to just keep that moment as a memory.

After a while, Mantis ran up to them, asking for other cones to feed to the ducks. They all gave their own cones to her, even Loki, who until then had been silently watching the birds fly out of and into the pond. He seemed lost in his own thoughts, his light eyes unfocused, so he didn’t comment on it.

Shuri seemed to notice her friends’ silence, too, as she suddenly said, “I think we should play a game”

That seemed to attract everyone’s attention.

“What kind of game?” asked Ned, curiously.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “Something to get to know each other better. Like truth or dare, or two truths and one lie. You guys know any of them?”

“I do,” answered Gamora, still wrapped around Quill’s arm.

“Oh, do you, now?” he asked, smirking in amusement. At one point during the first week of their stay at the Avengers facility- when everyone who had taken part into the war was still there, not fully healed enough to go back to their respective homes- the women of the team had found a peculiar way to get to know each other better. Saving the world together seemed to have dissolved some of the uneasiness the new situation might have caused, because one evening, while he was hobbling around the compound looking for Gamora, he had stumbled across what looked like a gaming room, and his jaw had dropped in surprise at what he discovered in it. A game of Monopoly was open on the table, and all the ladies were happily chattering and gossiping around it. Nakia and Gamora were braiding Hope’s long hair, Wanda was moving around her tiny silver dog on the board with her telekinetic powers as Natasha read out a Monopoly card she just picked, and Nebula was trying very hard to look detached and annoyed as usual but he could tell she was genuinely interested in the conversation she was having with Okoye and Carol. The moment he opened the door they all stopped to look at him with stony eyes that explicitly said ‘talk about this and you’re a dead man’, so he had just closed the door and walked off like nothing had happened.

Gamora’s look right at this moment was a perfect reflection of the one she had shown that night.

“I don’t know any of those games, but you can teach me” interjected Mantis from over the pond, throwing some more pieces of cone to the ducks in it. She almost slipped and fell into the water with the force she used but Peter was quick to pull her back.

“Of course, usisi” nodded Shuri, before leaning forward in her seat to glance at Loki, who was pretending not to have heard her “What about you? Do you want to play truth or dare?”

Loki looked at her with a raised eyebrow, smirking slightly, “I am the god of mischief, sweetheart. I am way above you mortals’ little games.”

“God of mischief,” Quill raised a finger, before pointing it to Loki’s face “You have a bit of ice cream on your nose."

That made him drop his act, “Oh shit”

“Alright, that’s settled,” Shuri clapped her hands before she moved to sit on the concrete so she could better look at everyone else “I’ll start. Quill, truth or dare?”

He titled his head to the side, pondering it. He had known Shuri for a little over two weeks, but he felt like he trusted her enough not to ask him any embarrassing question. She surely seemed the most respectful and mature out of the teens, “Truth”

“Are you two married?”

He was wrong.

Gamora straightened up enough to look at him with an amused gaze, waiting for his answer.

The thing is that both he and Gamora considered themselves to be husband and wife, although nobody ever officiated it. They one day sat in their shared bedroom- the old captain cabin on the Quadrant- and exhaustively talked about it, in a conversation so intimate and touchy-feely that he was glad the others had been out to drink and mess around on Xandar, where they were staying: Gamora explained that the Zen-Whoberei were a monogamous species, and that once she found a partner ( _a mate_ , she had specifically said, toying with his hand on her knee) she was going to stay with them for life, and although in the past he had been anything but monogamous he had told her that he planned on staying with her for the rest of his life, too, and that had been it. They never had any ceremony- their home was a vagabond spaceship, and there weren’t any social rules in space- but they implicitly always felt like after that night they had become a married couple (he had in more than one occasion knocked down an enemy that had been bothering her while shouting ‘that’s my _wife_!’, it just had a better ring to it than ‘girlfriend’) and the other Guardians, too, seemed to have picked up on that, teasing them non-stop about it while Mantis just cooed at how ‘cute’ they looked. But how was he supposed to explain any of that to three teens and a god that barely knew them?

“Ehm…” he gulped, moving his gaze from Gamora to Shuri, who was now looking at him expectantly, leaning her chin on her fist, while Groot beside her looked completely unamused, “Not officially?”

Apparently that wasn't the best way to phrase it because Ned immediately beamed, “Oh, you should get married here, then!” he clapped his hands, before addressing Peter, who was amusedly witnessing the conversation from the pond’s shore, “Mr Stark’s marriage is coming up, isn’t it? Maybe you could do a double marriage!”

Quill’s face became as red as a tomato, but Gamora was quick to jump in to save him before things started escalating, “We don’t really plan on making it official, but if we do we don't want anything big, and we surely don’t want to invade Tony’s day” she explained, before adding a “But thank you, Ned, that was nice of you” when the boy visibly deflated. That made that giddy smile of his come back with a blush.

After he gathered his bearings- his mind wouldn’t stop repeatedly going back to that ‘if we do’, thinking of the possibilities it held- he cleared his throat and kept the game going, trying to mask his inner turmoils.

(That didn’t seem to work as Gamora kept glancing back at him with a curious but slightly concerned look)

They played and messed around for another half an hour, which resulted in Loki turning into a duck (he had to admit that that was an impressively realistic duck), Peter climbing up a tree to satisfy Ned’s dare, Mantis chasing a squirrel to find out if her empathic abilities worked on animals, too (they did), Gamora listing off all the martial arts she knew and showing them to an impressed Shuri, and Groot producing a crown of flowers for each of them (which was completely unprompted, as Ned had simply asked him if he could grow plants).

Groot was about to play his turn- his gaze suggested that he had some mischievous dare planned for whoever came next- but their game was suddenly and quite abruptly interrupted by a lightning bolt striking across the clear blue sky. Everyone jumped in surprise, he almost fell backwards with the force of Gamora’s arm coming across his and Groot’s chests, protectively, as she held two knives she had immediately pulled out of her hoodie, her eyes searching for Mantis, who had jumped behind Peter in fear. The teen himself looked more confused than anything, looking out of breath as a car’s alarm system went off in the distance, Shuri was holding a hand over her chest, muttering what sounded like some swearing in her native language, and Ned was busy laughing at a man who had accidentally fallen into the pond after he jumped in surprise.

Loki was the only one who seemed unconcerned, pocketing the dagger he had produced out of thin air after the initial scare.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” asked Quill, looking at the sky in accusation like it could somehow answer him.

“That was my brother,” said Loki, nonchalantly, as he stood up and turned towards the others, “I think that’s our cue to get back to the facility”

“Your brother’s a dickhead,” he snapped, reaching for his crutches as Gamora relaxed and put away her knives. Loki didn’t comment on that.

“Couldn’t he just send us a text, like any other normal person?” asked Peter, leaning on his knees like he had just run a marathon. Another, smaller and less loud lighting shoot again, and Shuri swore once more, “Alright, jeez, calm down”

“To be fair, if I were the god of thunder I would totally abuse my power like this” interjected Ned, still staring at the sky in amazement, “ _So cool_ "

As they all stood up and straightened their clothes- Shuri took a full five minutes to get Groot to wear his hat again, and she managed to only with the promise of video games once they got to the facility- Peter looked at them with an amused gaze, nodding to Gamora’s hoodie “How many of those are you hiding there?”

Gamora looked at him in total seriousness, grabbing her glasses from Loki’s head and putting them on, like she didn’t just pull two massive daggers out of her hoodie’s front pocket, “I have no idea what you’re talking about”

Peter smirked, shaking his head, before he started walking back to where they came from, leading the group. The other younger members of their group followed suit, dancing and playing around as excitedly as before, while Quill, Loki and Gamora stayed a little behind them. The latter gently bumped her shoulder with him, gazing up at his face as though looking for some kind of answer.

“You alright?” she asked, tilting her head to the side in wonder, “You went uncharacteristically quiet back then”

To be fair, Shuri’s question about marriage had stirred a whole bunch of emotions, curiosities and doubts that he didn’t even know he had, not to mention the anxiety caused by the possibility of his old family being still alive, and he couldn't wait to release all of them by talking to Gamora, and figuring it all out with her, but that was not the time. His leg ached like hell, and he was sure he needed to change his medication- it was probably starting to smell, too, Jesus Christ-, the kids were loudly singing along to some weird song he had never heard before and that he was glad he hadn’t because it sounded terrible, Loki was walking just a couple of feet beside them, doing his best to try not to listen to their conversation by casually starting at a single tiny cloud in the blue sky above them, and the hot summer sun floating in it didn’t seem to want to stop melting his brain off.

So he just smiled, nodding at her in reassurance. Groot’s crown was resting on her head, over her hoodie, its pink flowers creating a colorful halo that just made her look even more beautiful.

“You look like a fairy,” he stated, matter-of-factly. Gamora blinked, surprised by the comment. She had no idea what a fairy was but his soft smile probably made her realize that it was a compliment because her gaze softened in that gentle and vulnerable look that she reserved only for him.

“You do, too,” she said with the certainty of someone who definitely knew what fairies were. She lifted a hand to fix his orange crown into place, tilting it back so it was straighter, and he quickly and loudly kissed her wrist while she was at it, earning himself a soft laugh from her and an annoyed groan from Loki.

Anxieties and doubts apart, he was so damn glad he was alive. He died, was brought back, fought an interplanetary army and that douchebag that claimed to be his father-in-law, almost lost a leg, survived all of it along with his family, and it somehow all led to him and his mismatched group of friends eating ice cream on a hot June day.

The kids started yet again jumping around the pavement in an attempt to skip over the cracks, Loki was pretending to be nonchalantly looking at the sky, absorbed in his thoughts, but he could clearly hear him hum along to one of the songs they had listened to before, and the woman he loved and that may or may not want to get officially married to him was now reaching for his Zune, searching for her playlist while the tip of her tongue stuck out of her lips.

He wasn’t sure if there was a god orchestrating all of it, but if he existed he surely was a weird guy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Loki can disguise himself like he did in Ragnarok, but get this: he lets Peter and Shuri dress him up because he secretly loves them and their company.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Unless google lied to me ‘usisi’ should mean ‘sister’ in Xosa, but if I’m wrong plz let me know!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and if the EU doesn’t fuck us over with its internet regularizations I should see you soon :D
> 
>  
> 
> (Btw the song Gamora plays on the Zune is “Walk on the wild side” by Lou Reed and I suggest not checking the meaning behind the lyrics cuz I just ruined my childhood
> 
> Also, if anyone’s interested, this is what Groot meant each time he spoke:
> 
> “You’re clearly pretending to be fine”
> 
> “Eat shit, dad”
> 
> “Language!”
> 
> “Don’t tell me what to do")


End file.
